Aztec Diary The Ancient Tales: Book One
by Leanah Song
Summary: I had to do this for school and everyone said it was really good and told me to post it. A lost diary found in a newly discovered Aztec City tells the tale of two girls living in the Aztec empire. Love, freedom, and hope mark their paths.
1. Prologue

PROLOUGE

"John! John! Get over here, this is amazing!" Michael looked up into the biggest, most beautiful, most overgrown, city he had ever seen. "John, I found something!"

"What is it Michael? I told you I was doing important business, researching the soil." John spoke with a biting sting, and a brisk English accent.

"No, no, you don't understand! This is one of those ancient Mayan cities!" "WHAT! Michael, you confounded fool, the Mayans never were here! What you found is probably a few boulders from a land-…wait, Michael, show me this city of yours, if my suspicions are correct, you have just stumbled upon an Aztec city!"

"If you follow me, it is right this way…-ah! Here we are!" said the surprised American.

"By Jove, Michael, that is the most, most, most _overgrown_ city I think I've ever seen! But this is an amazing find." Though the last part may have been said a little grudgingly, you could tell he was impressed.

"I see something, John. It looks like one of those cedexes they used as books." "Bumble-brained idiot. The term is codices; though I am surprised you even know what one is." "Yes, yes, I know – well, now I do. But these pictures, what do they mean?" "Those _glyphs_ are the ancient Aztecs' form of writing. We need to take this to a decipherer right away."

**Three Weeks Later**

"Johnny, old boy, I think I've done it! This is the last symbol. But I must warn you, this story tells much about the Aztec life, but it may not be entirely true." "Rupert, I knew you could do it! Now all this talk about it being untrue, well, I don't care. For that matter it may be all hogwash, it doesn't matter. So just sit yourself down there and open your gob, let's hear our story." "Johnny, you always were the one to jump to conclusions, oh, well, I guess me old gob better tell you this story before it croaks it's last."

Rupert opened the big book of the translations and began to read...


	2. Preface

Preface

Cuetlachtli recalled that time she remembered the reason she had taken the boy name of wolf, when normally she would have stayed with the name she was given by her midwife at birth till death without any thought of change. Now she didn't even remember that name.

Cuetlachtli remembered the war, sickness, and famine that had taken all of her family, except her mother, who died in childbirth and was buried like a warrior. She remembered the sadness and the fear. She remembered the fear of being a slave. For, as an orphan, that was the only class she could belong to.

Cuetlachtli remembered her father, his face as beautifully outlined as any noble, even royalty. She could almost feel her mother's hugs and hear her soft voice when doing lessons on the loom. She could remember her happiness at finally being able to weave a skirt for her baby sister.

But that was a long time ago. Eight long years she had been in the wilderness, learning to survive and making friends with the animals, learning the beauty of peace. But she never stopped remembering, keeping alive the memories of her family, no matter how painful it was.

Yolotli, the jaguar she had befriended in the wilderness and her only true friend in this unforgiving place, was coming up to her with his latest kill, a turkey stolen from a nearby farm or noble's house, no doubt.

"Yolotli! I told you to stop hunting on the human lands! You could get caught and then what would I do? They would know that you were out here and come looking! I would be caught and brought out of the wilderness. I would never see you again! Please, I'm begging you, don't unless you KNOW no people will come, like when there's a fire."

Yolotli hung his head as if in shame as she took and cleaned the turkey. Sometimes she could swear that he understood her, maybe he did. She was never sure.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Chalchiuitl looked around her; she was free after 7 long years of working as a slave, as all orphans do, but she wasn't just an orphan, she was abandoned. And now the only life she had ever known was now gone, she was finally free, but to do what?


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – Unnoticed Beauty

Cuetlachtli dressed unhurriedly in her cueitl and huipilli, a long skirt that she tied around her waist and a simple white blouse. The blouse was optional but her skin was wet after her afternoon bath and the makeshift yellow die that all Aztec women wore. She even put her hair in the two loops over her forehead.

She went without many things in the wilderness, but what she could make with berries and herbs, she did. She had even gone so far as to tattoo herself on her arms and chest as all the beautiful women in the cities do. Unfortunately she couldn't find any red or black paint to cover her teeth with, so ultimate beauty could not be attained.

Sometimes she asked herself why this was so necessary but she could never come up with a truly good reason. She had told herself that it was if anyone came to the forest they would not think that a wild woman was out here, but mostly it was just so she could feel pretty. She didn't know how to give a good explanation for that.

But today she had a good explanation, she had seen a fire in one of the keeping friends for the turkeys and dogs some of the people kept to eat. She would act like her namesake, the wolf, and take the turkeys. Yolotli and her would eat like nobles tonight!

----------------------------------------------------------

When Cuetlachtli arrived at the burning field it was as she suspected, the turkeys squawking and running around, the dogs growling and huddled in a corner.

Though the field was burning it was only burning on the left side, but the right back corner lay untouched, that was where she went in. The dogs immediately ran out (she always knew they were smart), but the turkeys were the dumbest animals she had ever seen. They darted around and didn't even notice the gap in the fence.

It seemed like it took hours to just get five of the turkeys out of the pen, but truly it was only about half an hour. By the time an hour had passed only the craziest of birds had escaped her. She was so determined to get every last one that she failed to notice the people running up the hillside. They were pointing and exclaiming. And it was all because of her.


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – freedom to shop!

Chalchiuitl looked at the sky and sighed. Today was a good day. She would go through the city as a free person, not having to do someone's work.

She walked to the market, located in the square beneath the temple. It was bustling, as it was every day. The sellers were everywhere, though they were grouped according to what they sold there were so many of them she couldn't see distinct groups. People were selling foods like cacao beans and chilies. And she was surprised that some of the booths weren't overflowing with all of the corn that was piled in, on, and even under it.

As Chalchiuitl gazed at the square she felt an exited rush as she remembered the cacao beans she still had in her pocket from her last payment as a slave! She could go and buy anything she wanted, she could buy spices or dyes in any color she chose. She felt like she could buy the entire empire. She didn't have to worry about getting the right items, ones that her mistress would like, because she was shopping for herself with these few cacao beans she could buy anything! Ah, the joys of being free.

Quickly Chalchiuitl went to every shop. The jewel booths, where she was surprised and delighted to find a necklace that had come all the way from Cholula! She went to the weaving booths to find clothes Aztec women made, who are known for their fine weaving, was sold. And (her personal favorite) the medicine booths for she had lived up to her name and loved medicine, it was fascinating.

Later in the day she went to others, one of which sold tools and another, which sold Texaco's famous ceramics. But all too soon the light faded and she hurried to her home, though it could barely be called a house.

As she settled into a deep sleep thoughts came to her of a quetzal bird, soaring over her and guarding her dreams.

She slept with a smile on her face that night.

* * *

5 reviews = 1 chapter, 10 reviews = 2 chapters... More reviews = more chapters. You don't even have to have an account! or sign in!


	5. Chapter 3

THIS  
IS

PATHETIC!

REVEIW!!!

* * *

Chapter 3 – Stone Walls

When Cuetlachtli finally looked up from her task, with her hands firmly around a struggling turkey, you would have guessed she had just seen a ghost from how quickly all the color drained from her face and the fear in her eyes. The turkey was forgotten and dropped to the ground with a great **thump** but she stared straight at the same spot without even moving. She looked as if in some sort of daze, unable to tear her eyes away from the sight that had plagued her worse nightmare since she was seven years old, the sight of other people. But this was worse, because these people had seen her and were coming toward her.

There was no time to run or hide. Her mind had gone blank as soon as she saw them so there was no time to come up with a decent explanation.

The thing that brought her the most fear was that a warrior was with them, most likely to capture her and bring her for punishment. He would probably lock her in a chamber for days, with no windows or cool breezes, the air would reek of blood and then she would be sacrificed or…

As her mind came up with hallucinations of how she would die, the people closed in on her. Yes, they were surprised to see her in a burning field. Yes, they were happy she had saved the animals. And yes, they were wondering why she was there. But most importantly they were surprised that the elderly man around forty years old recognized the woman in front of them. She was his daughter.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuetlachtli looked amazedly at the man she once new, now aged to an old man. Cuetlachtli noticed that he was different, holding himself like the warriors would. "*Gasp*" "what is it Tlachinolli?" her father asked. "F-Father, why do you call me by that name, mi name is Cuetlachtli, it is wolf." "Tlachinolli what sickness has gotten in your head? Tlachinolli is the name the midwife gave you after your birth. Cuetlachtli is a boys name, never is it used for women." Her father's voice was stern as he said the last sentence. "But Father, surely you must remember that after your death I had to- Father, how did you not die? And why are you dressed as a warrior, Father? I do not understand!" "Tlachinolli! I did not die, I was captured, and when I got to the city my brother recognized me. I had been greatly injured on the battlefield when I was young. I had been knocked unconscious and when I came to every one was gone. I managed to crawl to the nearest village where I said I was a peasant and married your mother.

"Then the battle came, I saw your brother killed and I was captured. Fortunately for me, I told them who I was and my father, who was on his deathbed, recognized me. After I got home my father died and I married three other women. Now, we must be going home, I need to talk to some men about your husband."

"N! -Yes Father." Cuetlachtli, now called Tlachinolli, bowed her head meekly and followed her father while all the time dreading what she would have to do. She would be taken from the wilderness, most likely never to see it again, taken from Yolotli, never to see him again, and shut up in four stonewalls while she waits for a suitor to deem her worthy enough to marry him. After that it would be one birth after another, she would watch her children grow up and watch her sons die in battle or on the sacrificial altar until she died and went to live with the gods.

Her real life, a life of freedom, was over and the life of captivity, as one would capture a bird and put it in a cage, to never fly again, was just starting.


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – One in the Ranks

Chalchiuitl looked at the different people she saw, the priests, the warriors, the tradesman, the craftsmen, the peasants, and the people like hersel -no not like herself, she was now free, a peasant, no longer a slave.

The priests were the second-to-top class in the seven classes of her people. Topped only by the rulers and the other nobles. The rulers were the ones who ran the empire and made all the really important decisions, but you don't see them much.

The priests you see much more often because they perform sacrifices ten or more times daily on top of the pyramids. But they do other things as well, like run schools (even if they are only for boys ) and they are the most educated of everyone. They also get to tell warriors what to do.

Boys are lucky because they can go into battle ad earn the warrior class by fighting their best. After you are a warrior you fight in battle still, but now you can tie your cloak differently and you take your orders directly from the ruler or priests!

Chalchiuitl remembered the market place she had visited only the two days before. The sellers had been rich tradesmen, but most of their money goes to building a better empire so they don't stay rich long.

Chalchiuitl looked up from the street and her thoughts to see a tradesman go to a workplace door, most likely to buy new things to trade in the next city he went to. The craftsman had the mark of the jewel guild on his workplace door so her guess had to be true.

She was now on Crafter Street, the road lined with workplaces. Each workplace had a symbol telling what guild the crafter inside was; she passed one with a house builder guild symbol and another with stone symbol.

"**Now please understand, Johnny, that this is not the exact translation. Most likely they did not have a name for streets, but I have modified the version so that you may understand it with the least of explanation." Rupert pushed his glasses up his nose and started to read once more.**

She turned the corner and went out the walls to the peasant's fields, _**these**_ were her people now, she could now vote for her ruler, and own land, and she could even participate in the important religious ceremonies. As a slave she was in the class of prisoners of war, criminals, or vile debtors.

She had not been treated badly, par say, and she always had the hope of buying freedom, which she eventually did. But still she hadn't been free, and that had always plagued her, she had seen mothers give birth to free children, though dirt poor, and envied them. She had heard tales of the master dying and the slave being freed and longed for it. Unfortunately she had also seen a slave run away and seen the master give gruesome chase, and the beating the slave got afterwards. And so she worked for her freedom till the last day.


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Forgotten Actions

Tlachinolli had had to use every scrap of willpower she possessed to get herself inside the confining walls of the house, and even now, after two days, she still sometimes felt as if the walls were closing in on her. This fear brought endless teasing from the two boys, Atl and Tototl, her father had had with the women he married after coming back to the city. The boys teased her endlessly when she was scared after just coming into the walls but when she told them her stories of the savage wilderness they sat in rapt attention and afterwards treated her with respect and even awe. When her breathing grew faster and faster and the walls threatened to crush her the boys would do what they could to help her, which sadly was not much.

Atl and Tototl went like good little boys to the calmecac, or noble's school. Atl studies to be a ruler and lead the people to victory and land but Tototl wants to live up to his name and honor the great bird god, Quetzalcoatl. They told Tlachinolli about their lives at school and she listened patiently while secretly dreading the thought of her own lessons relearning to weave from her stepmothers.

She tried desperately to learn from her stepmothers but there was something in the way they taught that kept her from truly learning what they taught. She had bad habits from living in the wilderness but she new almost every edible her, berry, or stalk and could heal a wound with relative ease. Unfortunately none of these skills could help her weave, cook, or cleaning the house. And while she suffered indoors her brothers were suffering in school learning math and singing and dancing and warfare and law and astronomy. Luckily she could help them with medicine, but it didn't do too much good.

Tlachinolli remembered the days of when she would dress as a boy to sell goods for her family, she had had to go to telpochcalli, or peasant/merchant sons went because, of course, the classes couldn't mingle. Oh heaven forbid!

She had learned to obey rulers and priests and how to fight, though she always had to work the hardest to be as good as the boys, and how to participate in the ceremonies. It had been living torture. Though not as bad as the torture that her brothers were forced to do, cold baths, no food, getting up in the middle of the night, digging ditches, sweeping floors, other crazy things… All to learn discipline they already new! And to top it all off, if they didn't they got stuck with cactus spines. Lovely life.


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – Senses overwhelmed

It was glorious, the day the feast came, absolutely glorious. There were dancers galore, the noise was incredible, the clothing exquisite, but nothing could ever compare to the amazing smells that surrounded you, engulfed you, and led you straight to the food tables.

The best of the best was there: tamales cooking on the comal next to the tomato sauce, tortillas with beans, there were bowls overflowing with sweet potatoes, green beans, tomatoes, cactus and chilies. The apples and the guavas and the cherries were all freshly picked. The algae cakes were pure perfection and melted in your mouth. They even had meat! Water-fly eggs, worms, frogs, iguanas, and wild birds were there, oh the feast you have never seen the like of! Crop had been good and the feast was for Quetzalcoatl, the creator, of course the people had gone all out.

Tlachinolli spit out the gum she chewed between meals and went to eat with the rest of the people. Today was a glorious day. Usually she only had a meal at 10 o'clock, a midday meal and maybe one before bed, now she had a feast!

She looked up from her food to see Atl with a cup and Tototl with two, one for her. She drank one sip and was immediately gasped with delight. It was chocolate! The drink was amazing, and incredibly expensive. This feast was incredible; she wished it would never


	9. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – Work and Play

Chalchiuitl looked up at the sky, she was bored. She had gone through the streets as a free girl, gone down Crafter Street, and even gone to the market. Now she was bored. So bored to go to a ball game, or play a board game, or listen to music. All of which are things that one did very rarely.

She went to the stadium where ollamaliztli games were held, knowing that none was going to be played. The people had just had a break with a big feast to Quetzalcoatl and now everyone was back to work. Another thing she needed to do, find work. But not now, now was a time for games. She saw a crowd in the village square and headed toward it knowing that people usually gathered to make bets around a board game.

"**Rupert, what time of game is the board game? Yahtzee or Candy Land…what?" "Michael, good chum, their board game had just one game to be played on it, more like… our backgammon than anything else. Except these games were done on mats with rubber markings" "I would be bored." " You uncultured pig! You blithering idiot! Have you not listened to the story good Rupert is reading? It clearly states that they RARELY play this game and so as not to be bored of it. You Americans with your abnormally short attention spans could never understand this concept." "Oh, Jonny, don't be to hard on the lad, I still have a story to finish and I would be much obliged if you would refrain from yelling." "Very well Rupert, continue." And so Rupert read on…**

The game finished after an astounding comeback and an epic loss, bets were paid and the people left.

Chalchiuitl was about to leave to find work when work came to her. A man was walking down the street, clearly a noble, but he was talking to peasants, which made her wonder. She wondered even more when the man came toward her and started to talk! "Excuse me but I was wondering if you would mine working for me. I need someone to help tend the fields and I have enough slaves. You would be given lodging and food and paid one blanket a month. How does this sound?"

Chalchiuitl was delighted! She had work, and very good pay as well! "I would love to work for you! Thank you so much!" she practically stammered out. "Very good, you start today. Follow me." Chalchiuitl followed the man to a stone house with a young woman staring longingly out the window.


End file.
